Indivisible e inseparable
by Ghostpen94
Summary: -¡Hahaha! Tú nunca serás fuerte ¡nunca!-se burló la pequeña húngara. -Si lo seré y cuando eso pase, te arrepentirás de molestarme-apostó el austriaco- Austria y Hungría, un amor más allá de las guerras, las peleas, los conflictos,etc. El título es el lema del Imperio Austro-Húngaro: Indivisibiliter ac Inseparabiliter (indivisible e inseparable)
1. Cuando conocernos fue un juego de niños

Capítulo 1- Cuando el conocernos fue sólo un juego de niños-

La brisa soplaba despeinando a un pequeño niño castaño de ojos violetas que caminaba por un bosque desierto. El pequeño sujetaba el borde de su ropón blanco mientras miraba a su alrededor, asustado.

De pronto el arbusto a su derecha se movió.

-¿Qui-quién es?-preguntó con voz aguda por el miedo.

Una sombra saltó de atrás del arbusto y un grito surgió de la garganta del niño antes de que éste se tapara los ojos

-Hola-dijo una voz infantil- ¡Abre los ojos, miedosa!

El niño abrió los ojos, ante él se encontraba un "niño" un poco más alto qué él, su cabello castaño claro se encontraba atado en una pequeña cola de caballo, tenía una espada de madera en el cinto y una alijaba en la espalda de la cual sobresalían un arco y varias flechas. Sin embargo, a pesar de su aspecto, ese "niño" era en realidad una chica.

Una sensación diferente le indicó que ese "niño" era como él... un país...

-¿Quién eres, niñita asustada?-preguntó "el" castaño claro con una sonrisa valiente en la boca

-Soy... soy Austria...-respondió temblando de miedo, temía que su acompañante lo fuera a atacar.

-Yo soy la poderosa República de Hungría-dijo "él" blandiendo su espada de madera, haciendo que su acompañante retrocediera con miedo hasta esconderse detrás de un arbusto- Vamos, no te haré nada, cobarde.

Entonces apareció otro niño; su cabello era blanco como la nieve y sus vivaces ojos eran color escarlata. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su boca. Tenía un pequeño pajarito amarillo en la cabeza.

-¡Hahaha!-rió en voz alta con una pose de superioridad- ¡Arrodíllate ante el grandioso yo!

La húngara miró molesta al recién llegado y le apuntó con su espada.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Hahaha! ¡Yo soy el grandioso Prusia, inclínate ante mí!-respondió con una amplia sonrisa

-¡Yo no me inclino ante nadie!-dijo "el" castaño molesto.

-Si no te inclinas por las buenas, te inclinarás por las malas-dijo el albino acercándose a ella con una espada de metal- ¡Hahaha!

Sin embargo, por más esfuerzos que hacía, la húngara lo venció fácilmente.

-¡¿Quién es el que se inclina ahora?!-preguntó ella con una sonrisa triunfante mientras ponía un pie en su espalda empujándolo contra el suelo.

Entonces los ojos rojos del prusiano se encontraron con los violetas del austriaco el cual se había asomado entre las ramas del arbusto donde estaba escondido.

-Mira que linda niña-dijo con una sonrisa- Kesesesesese~

-¡No soy una niña!-le reclamó el aludido molesto saliendo de su escondite.

-Si lo eres, eres una niña llorona-dijo la húngara dirigiendo su atención hacia él

-¡Hahahaha!-se rió el albino tomando un caracol del suelo y acercándoselo al castaño- ¡Cómetelo!

-¡No, qué asco!-retrocedió el pequeño

La húngara se unió al acoso empujando al austriaco para acercarlo al caracol y cuando el prusiano metió la punta de la nariz del pobre castaño en el caracol, el ojivioleta lo empujó llorando antes de huir mientras los otros dos reían a carcajadas.

-¡No huyas!-gritó el albino riéndose.

-No irá lejos-dijo la húngara sacando su arco y tomando una flecha, se la lanzó al niño que corría dándole en el trasero.

-¡Hahahaha!-rieron ambos estruendosamente, la húngara corrió y saltó sobre el austriaco que había caído al suelo por la flecha.

-¡Arriba niñita!-ordenó la castaña pegándole en la cabeza con su espada de madera

El ojivioleta se puso de pie llorando tanto por el dolor como por la humillación.

De pronto, a lo lejos vieron a un niño rubio de ojos azules encima de un rubio cejón de ojos verdes.

-¡Angleterre! Siempre ha sido mi sueño conquistarte-dijo el ojiazul aferrándose al cuello del inglés.

-¡Quítate de encima Bloody git!-le reclamó el ojiverde jalándole el cabello.

El austriaco aprovechó que la húngara y el prusiano estaban distraídos para huir y esconderse.

-¿Uh?-preguntó la castaña mirando a su alrededor-¿Y la niña dónde está?

-Lo más probable es que haya huido intimidada por el grandioso yo-dijo el prusiano con una sonrisa de superioridad

-Pues lamento decirte que tu "grandioso" trasero fue pateado por mi Hahaha!-se burló la húngara.

-Suerte de principiante-dijo el albino molesto sacando su espada y ambos niños empezaron a pelear.

Gracias por leer... no olviden comentar


	2. La apuesta

Palabras en alemán:  
Danke-Gracias  
Was- Que  
Warum- Por qué  
Ja- Sí  
Guten tag- Buen día  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

El austriaco caminaba alejándose de sus agresores mientras lloraba en silencio, le dolía la cabeza por los golpes y el trasero por la flecha que no podía sacar sin ponerse a llorar.

De pronto, sus sollozos llamaron la atención de alguien

-¡Alto ahí!-dijo una voz habiendo que el ojivioleta retrocediera asustado- ¿Quién eres?

-Soy… soy Austria…-dijo entre sollozos- ¿Y tú?

Entonces apareció un niño bastante pequeño, parecía que tenía 2 años, aun se tambaleaba un poco al caminar. Vestía un ropón negro con un sombrero a juego y tenía unos serios ojos azules.

-Yo soy el Sacro Imperio Romano-dijo seriamente cuando se percató de que el austriaco tenía una flecha que sobresalía de su ropón, estaba sucio y golpeado-¿Qué te pasó?

-Me atacaron-respondió limpiándose las lágrimas. El ojiazul se acercó a él rápidamente y le quitó la flecha haciendo que el austriaco empezara a llorar- Da…danke…

-Ja, no hay de que, ahora, vendrás conmigo-dijo el pequeño firmemente tomando la mano del ojivioleta para empezar a caminar a su casa.

-Was? Warum?-preguntó confundido mientras seguía a su pequeño acompañante

-Porque te hice un favor-respondió sin dejar de caminar hasta una gran casa blanca- Ahora te quedaras conmigo…

El ojiazul abrió la puerta y entró.

-Guten tag-saludó a muchos adultos que se encontraban ahí-les presento a Austria, él estará con nosotros ahora…

A partir de ese momento, Austria formó parte de la casa del Sacro Imperio Romano y fue acogido por los Habsburgo.

-De ahora en adelante te llamarás Roderich Edelstein en público ¿entendido?-se escuchó una voz firme en una de las habitaciones de la gran casa blanca.

Un hombre estaba de pie mirando al ojivioleta que había aumentado su estatura y ahora parecía un niño de 7 años. Ese hombre era Federico II.

-Ja, señor-dijo el austriaco inclinando la cabeza

-Muy bien, tus lecciones han acabado-le anunció-ahora ve a jugar…

El niño hizo otra reverencia y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a toda velocidad a la puerta principal.

El aire del exterior hizo que el ojivioleta sonriera mientras se dirigía al pueblo cercano a la gran casa de los Habsburgo.

Caminaba tranquilamente por un pequeño sendero cuando de pronto, a lo lejos, vio una sombra que cojeaba. Él apretó el paso para acercarse a la sombra. Una vez que ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tomó el hombro del niño herido, pero cuando éste volteó, el austriaco se sorprendió al ver unos conocidos ojos verdes.

-¡Vaya! Pero si es la niñita-dijo la húngara que también había crecido. Tenía el cabello más largo, siempre agarrado con un listón, la ropa ligeramente rasgada y con tierra en la cara- Hace mucho que no te veía…

-¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó acercándose a ella para tocar tímidamente el pequeño moretón que tenía en la mejilla.

-¡Aléjate de mí!-exclamó molesta golpeando la mano del austriaco para alejarla de su mejilla-¡Si crees que me he vuelto débil, piénsalo mejor!

-Pero yo nein… -comenzó pero fue callado por un golpe en el estómago para luego caer al suelo por una rápida patada- ¡Ay!-su estómago golpeó el suelo.

La húngara se sentó sobre su espalda.

-¿Lo ves? ¡No me he vuelto más débil! -dijo golpeando los castaños cabellos de su acompañante con su espada de madera-Oh vaya… que curioso rizo tienes aquí…

La húngara tomó el rizo del austriaco y tiró de él. De inmediato, un grito de dolor surgió de la boca del niño mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡Deja a Mariazell!-exclamó molesto y adolorido

-Si fueras alguien fuerte, podrías obligarme a soltarlo, pero como no lo eres… -dijo la niña mientras seguía jalando el cabello castaño.

El ojivioleta trató de ponerse de pie y terminó empujando a la niña, la cual cayó de sentón en el suelo.

-Un día yo seré fuerte, ya lo verás-juró el austriaco quitándose el polvo de su ropa.

-¡Hahaha! Tú nunca serás fuerte ¡nunca!-se burló la pequeña húngara poniéndose de pie

-Si lo seré y cuando eso pase, te arrepentirás de molestarme-apostó el austriaco.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	3. Otakar II

Roderich había tomado la firme determinación de vencer a Hungría a cualquier precio, así que se había puesto a entrenar arduamente para poder crecer pero ella le llevaba mucha ventaja ya que ella luchaba y practicaba a todas horas, incluso cuando Austria tenía que asistir a clases.

Todo iba bien hasta que Federico II murió en 1250…

-¿Alteza?-preguntó el pequeño austriaco tocando la puerta de los aposentos del rey- ¿Majestad?

El castaño abrió ligeramente la puerta y se asomó esperando ver al rey en su silla, sin embargo su mirada se topó con la de alguien más.

De pronto, una patada en la espalda lo obligó a entrar y a caer frente al escritorio

-Vaya, tú debes ser Austria-dijo un hombre de voz profunda poniéndose de pie- Mi nombre es Otakar II de Bohemia y ahora yo soy el que gobierna aquí. Así que manos a la obra, hay varias naciones que deben ser conquistadas…

Desde ese momento, el nuevo rey empezó a entrenar al ojivioleta con mano de hierro para prepararlo para luchar.

-Muy bien, si guerra es lo que quieres, guerra tendrás…-dijo el rey Bela IV de Hungría cuando se vieron cara a cara en el campo de batalla flaqueados por sus ejércitos. -¡Que comience la batalla!-gritó Otakar y los soldados empezaron a combatir fieramente. Miró al pequeño austriaco y se inclinó- Recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado… Roderich tragó sonoramente antes de asentir y levantar su espada. Su mirada se encontró con la de la húngara que luchaba ferozmente contra adultos que duplicaban su estatura. -¡Aquí voy! –se lanzó en contra de la niña con la espada en alto. Ella lo vio venir y rápidamente lanzó el contraataque -¿Vas a pelear conmigo niñita?-preguntó empujándolo con fuerza antes de atacarlo- No puedes vencerme y lo sabes… -Haré mi mejor esfuerzo-dijo girando en el suelo antes de ponerse de pie. El metal de ambas espadas tintineó cuando chocaron de nuevo. La ojiverde no lo dejaría ganar, no lo haría. El ojivioleta no se rendiría sin luchar, debía intentarlo por el bien de su casa. -¡Se acabaron los juegos!-exclamó la castaña molesta después de un rato de estar luchando con el austriaco, debía admitir que había resistido bien sus golpes ya que solo tenía un corte en la mejilla, la ropa un poco rasgada y un golpe en el brazo- Hasta aquí llegaste… La niña se acercó corriendo y pateó al ojivioleta en el estomago tirándolo al suelo para después pisar su mano con la que sujetaba la espada. Roderich soltó un grito de dolor que atrajo la atención de los reyes que se apresuraron a ir. -¡Austria!-gritó Otakar cuando la húngara tomó el rulo del austriaco que yacía en el suelo y acercó su espada peligrosamente a él. -Bien hecho Hungría-la alabó Bela y miró a su adversario- Tú eliges, te rindes o el rulo desaparecerá… -¡No! ¡A Mariazell no!-El castaño comenzó a llorar tratando de quitarle el rulo a la niña- ¡Mariazell! Al ver a su nación llorando indefensa, su líder no tuvo otra opción que lanzar su espada al suelo en señal de rendición. -Buena decisión-comentó la niña antes de quitarle al austriaco un prendedor de oro que llevaba en la ropa que representaba a Estiria- Yo me quedo con esto… Pero el rey Otakar no se iba a conformar con haber perdido, sometió a Austria a un duro y fuerte entrenamiento para que pudiera vencer a la húngara. -Recuerda, no eres nada en esta vida si no ganas las guerras-le dijo el rey mirando al ojivioleta que yacía en el suelo exhausto y golpeado -No soy nada si no gano la guerra-repitió el niño débilmente- …no soy nada si no gano la guerra… -Así es-le respondió su superior cruzándose de brazos-Vamos, ya es el momento El rey volvió a declararle la guerra a los húngaros para recuperar a Estiria -Vas a caer-recitó el rey Bela- Y tu caída será histórica… -El único que caerá aquí, eres tú…-y con estas palabras, inició la segunda batalla. Roderich había aprendido nuevos movimientos así que no tardó en igualar a la húngara la cual no podía salir de su asombro. -No soy nada si no gano la guerra…-recitaba el austriaco con cada estocada que le propinaba a la niña- No soy nada si no gano la guerra… Ella trataba de defenderse pero la fuerza del castaño era demasiada, la determinación en sus ojos la desconcertó… ¿Qué le había pasado? De pronto, en un momento de distracción, ella cayó de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo dejándola sin sentido. -Gané…-dijo el austriaco arrebatándole Estiria. Y así acabó la segunda batalla ocurrida en junio de 1260. Se firmó un acuerdo de paz con la boda del rey Otakar con Cuniguda de Eslavonia, nieta de Bela IV. -Bien hecho Austria…-lo felicitó Otakar cuando el niño se colocó el prendedor en el pecho-Ahora nos enfrentaremos a alguien más… -¿Otra guerra?-preguntó confundido mirando a un ejército que se acercaba al campo de batalla- ¿Ahora contra quien? Sin embargo, un sonido a lo lejos le indicó quién iba a ser su próximo rival: Kesesesesese~

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

Acabo de empezar a usar esta página y no se porque se aumentó el tamaño de la letra ni se como modificarlo asi que, lo siento mucho...


	4. Cambios

Kesesesesese~-dijo el albino al frente de un gran ejército- Hallo niñita…

-¡¿Tú?! -exclamó molesto levantando su espada- Vas a caer…

Y dicho esto, el castaño se lanzó sobre el albino que no esperaba esa reacción, la última vez que había visto al ojivioleta fue cuando no era más que un pequeño llorón**.  
**-Has mejorado –dijo el albino protegiéndose- Qué bien, esto será interesante…

Ambos niños se atacaban con fuerza, los choques de sus espadas resonaban mientras los soldados heridos caían al suelo. La batalla era muy pareja, ambos ejércitos se atacaban con todo, sin embargo, la guerra cesó cuando los caballeros teutónicos se dispersaron y abandonaron el campo de batalla.

-¿Uh? ¿A dónde van todos?-preguntó el austriaco mirando a su alrededor y cuando regresó su mirada al prusiano, éste había desaparecido- ¿Dónde está?

El castaño caminó hacia su líder muy confundido y lo vio hablando con otro hombre que era de la familia de los Habsburgo. Al lado de ellos se encontraba un niño de la misma altura que el austriaco. Tenía cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Una mirada tranquila e imperturbable.

-¡Austria! ¡Ven!-lo llamó Otakar- Te quiero presentar a Rodolf Suiza…

Ambos niños se miraron, el suizo le extendió la mano, tan formal como siempre.

-Vash Zwingli-se presentó muy serio.

-Uhm… Roderich… Edelstein…-dijo con una ligera sonrisa estrechando la mano del rubio. Su mirada imperturbable lo intimidaba.

-Suiza ahora forma parte del Sacro Imperio Romano- anunció Otakar- Muy pronto, Prusia también lo será… lo juro.

Dicho y hecho, con ayuda de Suiza, se logró anexar a Prusia al Sacro Imperio Romano. Las batallas con Hungría siguieron hasta la muerte de Bela y su sucesor Esteban V ya que el gobernante seguía firme en su determinación por vencer a Hungría de una vez por todas y anexarla al Sacro Imperio.

Otakar obligó a Roderich a adueñarse poco a poco de la chica con cada pequeña victoria que obtenían, sin embargo, el legado de Otakar II llegó rápidamente a su fin cuando Rodolfo lo venció en batalla en 1273 con ayuda de los húngaros.

A partir de ese momento, los Habsburgo retomarían el control de Austria y de prácticamente todo el Sacro Imperio.

Corría el año 1301. Roderich y Vash se había vuelto muy amigos con el paso de los años y eran inseparables.

-Roderich… ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no pelees con Hungría si no te lo han ordenado?-le preguntó el suizo exasperado al castaño herido que llevaba cargando en la espalda- Sin el apoyo de nuestros líderes, "él" te lleva mucha ventaja.

-Creo que tendrás que repetírmelo otras mil veces-dijo el austriaco con una risa mientras se sujetaba del cuello del suizo- Es que pensé que esta ocasión si podría…

Una vez que ambos niños llegaron a la gran casa de los Habsburgo, Vash bajó al ojivioleta sobre su cama y se apresuró a traer vendas y alcohol para curarlo.

-Me molesta verte herido, Rod…-dijo el rubio sinceramente mientras le vendaba su brazo- si ese "húngaro" vuelve a hacerte daño yo… yo…

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí, Vash-dijo el austriaco sonriendo suavemente- Las batallas que he tenido contra Hungría, son de toda la vida… Creo que nunca nos llevaremos bien.

-Pero aun así… -comentó el suizo limpiándole la cara con una toalla húmeda-

De pronto escucharon pasos en el pasillo y ambos niños se asomaron por la rendija de la puerta.

-Murió Andrés III de Hungría… -anunció un hombre al Rey Rodolfo I

-Ok, hay que estar muy pendientes a los candidatos-respondió éste algo preocupado.

Hungría atravesó por muchos problemas en su gobierno debido a los diferentes candidatos a rey y los muchos nombramientos que ocurrieron. Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Habsburgo, Rodolfo I murió y fue sucedido por Maximiliano I.

El nuevo gobernante regía al Sacro Imperio con mano de hierro, cosa que afectó a Suiza poco a poco.

-Rod… ¿no crees que tu nuevo líder es algo… idiota?-le preguntó el rubio mientras le limpiaba la boca con una servilleta-

-¿Idiota? Nein… más bien me parece algo controlador-dijo el ojivioleta regresando la mirada a su plato de caldo y seguía comiendo-

El suizo torció la boca antes de seguir comiendo, le gustaba estar con el austriaco pero su líder lo trataba como si también fuera de su propiedad.

Cuando los niños terminaron de comer, un mayordomo los llevó a la habitación del trono.

-¿Qué sucede, alteza?-preguntó el castaño curioso.

-Roderich, te presento a tu próximo cónyuge-Anunció Maximiliano- Su nombre es Antonio…

El hijo de Maximiliano I, Felipe I contraería matrimonio con Juana de España.


	5. Personas nuevas

El austriaco estaba de pie en medio de Maximiliano y Felipe cuando entraron a la habitación Juana y detrás de ella, con una amplia sonrisa caminaba un niño de la misma edad que Roderich, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

Maximiliano tomó la mano de la joven que hizo una delicada reverencia frente a ellos mientras que el castaño al lado de ella hizo un torpe reverencia antes de sonreír

El monarca juntó la mano de su hijo con la de su futura esposa y sonrió encantado.

-¡Hola!-exclamó Antonio con una amplia sonrisa acercándose al austriaco extendiendo su manita.

-Ehm… Buen día…- saludó el ojivioleta muy nervioso sin saber que ocurría.

A lo lejos, Vash espiaba molesto por la rendija de la puerta principal porque sentía que le iban a robar a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué tanto estará hablando?-se preguntó cuando de pronto sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro. Al voltear se topó con un niño mayor a él, debía tener como 11 años, su cabello castaño caía sobre su cara mostrando una mirada fría. Iba tomado de la mano de una pequeña niña rubia que le sonrió a Vash y soltándose del mayor, se acercó al suizo.

-Hoda… -le dijo con una amplia sonrisa

La mujer que iba tras ellos, entró a la habitación que Vash estaba espiando

-Vamos, Manfred… Emma… -dijo mientras caminaba a Maximiliano

-Vámonos Em… -dijo el niño tomando la mano de la pequeña y ambos entraron detrás de la mujer

Maximiliano caminó hacia su mujer cuando la vio entrar

-Vaya, el día de hoy es muy especial… -dijo el monarca y mirando a Vash a lo lejos y lo llamó- Suiza, ven…

El rubio entró muy serio parándose al lado del austriaco.

-Chicos… -dijo Maximiliano acercándose a Roderich y a Vash para susurrarles- Les presento a los otros integrantes del Sacro Imperio Romano. Él es Manfred Vanderhoeven, representante oficial de Holanda y la pequeña es su hermana Emma. Ambos están bajo el dominio de mi esposa.

Ambos chicos vieron como la mujer felicitaba a los futuros esposos mientras Emma rápidamente se había acercado al español con su hermano siempre detrás de ella.

-Hoda… soy Em… ¿y tú?-le preguntó sonriendo

-Hola, soy Antonio-le dijo sonriendo también- eres muy linda ¿sabes?

Una vena saltó en la sien del holandés ante las palabras del español. Frunció el ceño y lo fulminó con la mirada deseándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Oh no… -murmuró Roderich al ver como parecía que el holandés le iba a arrancar la cabeza al castaño. Mientras, a su lado, Vash disfrutaba de la imagen mental de Manfred colgando a Antonio por los calzoncillos de una ventana.

-Jijiji –rió Emma encantada con el ojiverde- ¡Vamos a jugar! ¡Las traes!-le tocó la mano y comenzó a correr en la gran habitación. Los adultos se habían esfumado para terminar de planear la boda.

-Jajaja-rió el ojiverde y comenzó a correr alegremente detrás de la niña

Manfred los miraba enojándose más y más. Si su hermana se caía o se lastimaba por culpa del español, éste no viviría para contarlo.

El austriaco miraba asustado como comenzaba a crecer un aura oscura alrededor del holandés.

-Rod… -dijo Vash llamando su atención- ¿De qué hablaban?

-Me voy a casar con España… -respondió el ojivioleta distraído-

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó el suizo furioso cuando se escuchó un estruendo y un llanto.

-¡Emma!-gritó Manfred corriendo a donde se había escuchado el estruendo seguido por Roderich y Vash.

Al parecer el español había chocado contra una de las armaduras del corredor y se había cortado la mejilla cuando ésta le cayó encima. La pequeña, al ver la sangre, se había puesto a llorar.

-Toni… -lloraba preocupada por la salud del herido

-No llores, Em… -le decía el ojiverde con una amplia sonrisa cuando llegaron los otros- estoy bien…

-Emma… -el holandés se acercó a su hermana revisando que estuviera bien.

-Antonio, ¿estás bien?-preguntó el austriaco pasando entre las partes regadas de la armadura y se hincó a su lado observando su mejilla- ¿Te duele?

-Rody, relájate, estoy bien jajaja –exclamó España sin perder su eterna sonrisa- solo fue un cortecito.

Suiza miraba a ambos castaños y sintió celos. ¿Por qué el español recibía tantas atenciones del austriaco?

-Tu armadura trató de matarme jajaja –reía Antonio mientras el aristócrata sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpiaba cuidadosamente la sangre-

-… y no es lo único en esta casa que tratará de matarte…-murmuró el suizo molesto.

Una vez que le limpió la sangre, ambos se pusieron de pie.

-Mira Em… estoy como nuevo gracias a Rody…-le dijo el español sonriéndole a la niña que dejó de llorar y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Entonces aparecieron los adultos que habían sido atraídos por el estruendo

-¿Qué pasó?-exigió saber el monarca

-Uhm… nosotros… -murmuró el austriaco avergonzado mirando el suelo

-Fue mi culpa-respondió España- Estaba jugando con Emma y no me di cuenta de que ahí estaba la armadura… lo siento…

-Lo bueno es que nadie salió herido de gravedad- dijo Felipe, el hijo de Maximiliano.

-Antonio, vámonos, mañana será un día importante-dijo Juana y se despidió con una reverencia de sus futuros suegros y su futuro esposo besó su mano. Después de esto, ella junto con el español, abandonaron el palacio.

-Nosotros también debemos descansar-anunció la reina y se despidió de su hijo y su marido antes de llevarse a Manfred y a Emma.

-Tú también debes descansar, Roderich-le dijo Maximiliano mientras su hijo se iba a sus aposentos- Mañana te casarás…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	6. La boda

El sol comenzaba a llenar la tierra con luz y calor anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día.

Roderich se había despertado muy temprano, estaba muy nervioso y ¿cómo no estarlo? Se iba a casar a los 10 años.

Se sentó en su cama meditando y preparándose para lo que iba a venir cuando un suave golpeteo se escuchó en su puerta.

El corazón del austriaco comenzó a latir de miedo, aun no estaba listo, no sabía que iba a hacer, no sabía cómo sentirse, no sabía nada.

-Uhm…adelante… -dijo con la voz temblorosa y el visitante entró- Oh Vash, eres tú…

-Rod…-dijo el suizo sentándose en la cama- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Yo… -trató de contestar el ojivioleta pero el miedo le hizo un nudo en la garganta así que no dijo nada

-¿Rod?-preguntó el ojiverde acercándose al aristócrata- ¿Qué sucede?

El austriaco trataba de responderle a su amigo que lo veía confundido pero él no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra así que se hincó en la cama y abrazó al rubio.

-Te-tengo miedo, Vash… -murmuró Austria llorando sobre su hombro-

El suizo sentía una molestia muy grande, odiaba que su mejor y único amigo estuviera llorando y todo era culpa del español.

-No llores, Roderich-le dijo mientras le daba unas suaves palmadas en la espalda- Sólo no te cases.

-Debo hacerlo-murmuró el austriaco entre sollozos- Así lo indica la ley…

-¡No puedes permitir que ellos gobiernen tu vida!-exclamó Vash molesto

-Pero ellos ya…-comenzó el ojivioleta

Entonces se abrió la puerta y entró una de las sirvientas con una bandeja con su desayuno.

-Guten tag, señor Roderich y señor Vash-los saludó mientras colocaba la bandeja en la mesita de noche- Debe comer bien, Señor Roderich-miró a Vash y lo tomó de la mano- Acompáñeme, usted también debe desayunar…

Y dicho esto, se llevó a Vash arrastrando porque el niño no quería irse.

-¡No, suélteme!-exclamó el suizo sujetándose de la puerta mientras la mujer lo jalaba de los pies. Austria no pudo evitar reír ligeramente cuando de pronto, la sirvienta jaló con más fuerza y ambos cayeron al suelo.

El castaño se levantó de la cama para ver si no se habían lastimado por la caída, la sirvienta cargó al ojiverde y miró al aristócrata.

-Desayune, Señor Austria-dijo molesta- volveré en un rato para ayudarle a vestirse…

El austriaco asintió y cerró la puerta antes de sentarse en la cama tratando de contener su llanto mientras desayunaba en completo silencio.

Cuando terminó, entraron dos sirvientas, la que le había llevado el desayuno y una más joven. La mayor tomó la bandeja y se la entregó a la menor indicándole que debía llevársela a la cocina.

La joven asintió y con una leve reverencia salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. La mayor preparó rápidamente una tina con agua para que el ojivioleta se aseara. Regresó a la habitación donde encontró al niño en su cama llorando.

-Oh señorito, no llore…-dijo la mujer abrazándolo y guiándolo al baño, una vez ahí, lo desvistió rápidamente y lo ayudó a entrar a la bañera-Hoy es un día muy importante, las bodas son para que uno sea feliz, no para que se esté llorando por ello-comentó mientras lo sacaba de la tina cuando ya estuvo completamente limpio y lo ayudó a secarse.

-Yo me secaré el cabello-le dijo Austria rápidamente cuando ella tomó una toalla más pequeña para secarle la cabeza. Él no quería que nadie tocara a Mariazell.

La mujer salió de la habitación y regresó con un pequeño traje blanco con un pañuelo morado a juego con los ojos del austriaco. Éste solo suspiró y comenzó a vestirse sin entusiasmo.

-Awww señor, se ve muy lindo…-dijo la mujer encantada cuando el castaño estuvo completamente vestido-Vamos, llegó el momento.

El palacio estaba vestido de gala, la boda se llevaría a cabo en la habitación principal de los tronos. En la tarima frente a los tronos de los reyes, se había improvisado un altar. Había flores y listones en cada rincón de esa habitación.

Había miles de sillas acomodadas en filas con un largo pasillo en el centro. Todo estaba listo, los invitados en sus sillas, los reyes en sus tronos, el sacerdote en el altar junto al novio y al lado del novio, el pequeño Austria que estrujaba el pañuelo de su cuello por los nervios.

Vash, sentado al lado de Manfred, maldecía por lo bajo mientras que el holandés cuidaba a Emma para que no se cayera ya que se encontraba hincada en la silla tratando de ver cuando entraría Antonio.

La marcha nupcial no se hizo esperar y todos los invitados se pusieron de pie. Juana entró con su largo vestido blanco, con una sonrisa resplandeciente caminando al ritmo de la melodía. Detrás de ella caminaba Antonio sujetando la cola del vestido.

Cuando ambos llegaron al altar, Juana tomó la mano de Felipe y ambos se pararon frente al sacerdote. Antonio tomó la mano de Roderich y le sonrió.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin percances. Felipe comenzó con los votos mientras el austriaco los repetía con voz temblorosa, Juana hizo lo mismo con Antonio repitiendo detrás de ella. Vash se puso de pie y les puso el lazo a ambos niños mientras la reina hacía lo propio con los príncipes.

Manfred les entregó los anillos después de que el rey les entregara sus anillos a su hijo y a su nuera. Antonio tomó la mano izquierda de Roderich y deslizó el pequeño anillo de oro. El ojivioleta hizo lo propio con el anillo del español.

-Así pues, que lo que ha sido unido por Dios, que no lo separe el hombre-dijo el sacerdote- Y de esta manera yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia…

Los invitados prorrumpieron en aplausos cuando Felipe besó a su esposa.

Roderich, que miraba a los ahora esposos besándose, no se dio cuenta cuando Antonio tomó su mano y acercándolo a él, le besó tímidamente los labios…


	7. Hungría

Nota del autor: hola a todos, quiero disculparme de antemano por todos los errores gramaticales, ortográficos y de redacción que hayan en este capítulo, debido a las vacaciones, hice este capítulo en mi IPod porque no tengo mi computadora donde estoy, pero no quería que se quedarán una larga semana sin capítulo así que aquí esta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Era el año de 1516  
El ojivioleta despertó muy cansado al mirar a su lado se sorprendió de ver a Antonio profundamente dormido. Entonces recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior.  
Cuando el español dejó de besarlo, comenzó la fiesta, se dirigieron a un magnífico salón de baile donde se llevó acabo un asombroso banquete. Miles de platillos eran degustados por los invitados.  
Austria y España se encontraban sentados en la mesa de los novios, a su lado se encontraba otra mesa donde Vash comía malhumorado bajo la mirada preocupada del austriaco mientras el español hacia reír a Emma. Manfred lo fulminaba con la mirada, lo más seguro era que ese españolete estuviera buscando la fortuna de la pequeña.  
Cuando terminaron de comer, los novios abrieron pista seguidos por sus respectivas naciones.  
A Roderich le costaba seguir el ritmo acelerado y vivaz del ojiverde porque él estaba acostumbrado a los lentos vals. Un par de minutos después empezaron a unirse algunas parejas al baile.  
De esta manera la fiesta se llevó acabo de manera tranquila y sin contratiempos.  
El español se removió en la cama y miró al austriaco que regresó al presente.  
-Buenos días, Rody- dijo incorporandose- hoy hay mucho que hacer...  
-¿Ah si? -preguntó el austriaco curioso mientras se levantaban de la cama  
-Sí, hoy viajaré a Cuba- anunció el ojiverde cambiandose de ropa- el señor Velasco me dijo que había encontrado una ruta para llegar a las indias...  
-Ah ya veo, bueno, ve con cuidado- dijo Austria mientras salían de la habitación. Antonio llevaba una maleta en la mano.  
-No te preocupes por mi, Rody- dijo el mayor despeinandolo. Salieron de la casa del Sacro Imperio y el español subió a un carruaje que lo esperaba- ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?  
Sin embargo, debido a los viajes de exploración de los españoles los llevó a conocer las culturas mesoamericanas. De esta manera la cultura europea se encontró con la cultura americana.  
El austriaco se sorprendió mucho cuando en 1521 recibió un paquete lleno de oro con una carta del español  
"Hola Rody, han pasó muchos años desde que nos vimos pero ¡no vas a creer lo que he visto! ¡Había personas en las tierras a donde llegamos y tienen oro! ¡Muchísimo oro! Te he enviado un poco para que veas que no te estoy engañando jeje. En fin, debo irme, hoy vamos a encontrarnos con Montezuma, deseame suerte.  
Antonio Fernández Carriedo"  
Austria estaba impresionado por los hallazgos de su marido y se impresionó más cuando le llegó la noticia de que el ojiverde ahora tenía una colonia en América: Nueva España.  
Corría el año 1526 cuando Antonio finalmente regresó a la casa del  
-Señor Edelstein- dijo una voz en el salón de música- El señor Fernández Carriedo está aquí  
-Gracias- dijo el aristócrata cerrando la tapa de su piano y caminó al salón principal para encontrarse al español- ¿Antonio? ¿Eres tú?  
En el salón principal se encontraba un joven de 15 años con un bulto en brazos. Había crecido mucho en tan sólo una década.  
-Hola Roderich-dijo el ojiverde caminando hacia él muy sonriente- mira a la pequeña Nueva España.  
El austriaco miró a la pequeña bebé en brazos de su cónyuge. Su pequeño cabello castaño oscuro de levantaba en todas direcciones como el cabello de España. Su pequeña mano se encontraba aferrada al dedo de su padre.  
-Es una linda niña- comentó el ojivioleta sorprendido.  
-¡Lo se! ¡Es adorable! Fusososososo~-dijo Antonio abrazando a la niña-por cierto, había venido para decirte que...  
De pronto un estruendo interrumpió al castaño.  
-¡¿Qué sucede?!-exclamó Austria asomándose al balcón. La casa estaba siendo atacada.  
Entonces entró Vash con un arma en la mano  
-Es el húngaro de nuevo- anunció molesto antes de salir.  
La pequeña Nueva España comenzó a llorar por los estruendos.  
-No pequeña, no llores...-susurró el español arrullando la pero cada vez se escuchaban más fuertes los estruendos y él perdió la paciencia- pequeña María, quédate con Rody por un momento, papi va silenciar ese ruido- y dicho esto, el ojiverde le entregó a la niña al sorprendido aristócrata antes de tomar si alabarda y salir.  
-¿Antonio?- preguntó el menor asustado ante su actitud. La puerta se volvió a abrir y entró Manfred con la pequeña Emma aferrada a su pierna  
-¡¿Qué sucede?!-exigió saber mientras fulminaba con la mirada al austriaco  
-Hungría está atacando la casa, debo ayudar a Vash y a Antonio-el castaño depositó a la pequeña colonia en los brazos del holandés antes de salir apresuradamente de la habitación.  
-Es muy linda- comentó Emma al ver a María.  
Roderich salió de la casa luchando contra el ejército húngaro. A lo lejos podía ver a la húngara esquivando la alabarda del español y las balas del suizo.  
España la acorraló contra una de las paredes y Suiza le apuntó con su arma.  
-Hasta aquí llegaste... -dijo con una amplia sonrisa antes de jalar el gatillo, sin embargo sólo se escuchó un click. Se había quedado sin balas.  
La húngara aprovechó la distracción de ambos chicos para patear al español y quitarle la alabarda para rápidamente golpear al suizo con el mango del arma.  
-Alto ahí- dijo el aristócrata corriendo hacia la chica. Lucharon durante un par de minutos. Ambas espadas resonaban al chocar. Él le hizo un corte en el brazo mientras que ella le cortó la mejilla y el costado. El ojivioleta le arrebató la espada con un rápido movimiento de manos y se lanzó sobre la húngara.  
Ella forcejeó pero estaba muy cansada así que a los pocos minutos, cedió.  
-Bien hecho, Rod- dijo Suiza ayudándole a inmovilizar a la húngara  
Entonces salieron los Habsburgo del palacio  
-Después de tantos siglos de lucha, por fin Hungría se unirá al Sacro Imperio Romano- dijo Felipe con una sonrisa.  
Todos entraron al palacio. Antonio se apresuró a buscar a Nueva España mientras Vash curaba la herida del aristócrata.  
-Oye Antonio- lo llamó Austria mientras los Habsburgo decidían que hacer con Hungría- ¿Qué me ibas a decir?  
-Ah si, te iba a decir que no nos veremos en un buen rato, de no dedicarme a cuidar a mis pequeñas colonias- anunció el mayor  
-Ah ya veo... De acuerdo...-dijo el ojivioleta abrazando al español en señal de despedida- Cuídate mucho Antonio...  
-Tu igual, suerte con Hungría, creo que se convertirá en tu sirviente- comentó el ojiverde con una sonrisa.  
Austria sonrió ante la idea, por fin podrá vengarse por todas las veces que ese chico lo había hecho sufrir.  
-Por fin podremos darle a ese húngaro un trago de su propia medicina- dijo Vash sonriendo débilmente.  
Entonces se abrió la puerta, entró Felipe seguido por una niña de ojos verdes. Su ondulado cabello castaño caía como cascada sobre sus hombros, traía un vestido verde y un pañuelo blanco en el cabello a juego con su delantal. Su mirada retadora no les dejó ninguna duda.  
-Como dije, buena suerte Rody... -le dijo el español en voz baja dándole un par de palmadas al atónito aristócrata.  
- Hun-Hungría... -murmuró el austriaco sorprendido-¿Eres una chica?


	8. Conviviendo

Entonces se abrió la puerta y entró Felipe seguido por una niña de ojos verdes. Su ondulado cabello castaño caía como cascada sobre sus hombros, traía un vestido verde y un pañuelo blanco en el cabello a juego con su delantal. Su mirada retadora no les dejó ninguna duda.  
-Como dije, buena suerte Rody... -le dijo el español en voz baja dándole un par de palmadas al atónito aristócrata.  
- Hun-Hungría... -murmuró el austriaco sorprendido-¿Eres una chica?

-Bueno, yo ya me voy…-dijo el español tomando su maleta y saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación con el Rey Felipe.

-Así que eres una chica…-murmuró el suizo observándola fijamente cuando ellos se fueron-Espero que ahora entiendas que tu lugar no es en el campo de batalla…

-¡¿Ah sí?!-exclamó ella retadoramente- ¡¿Quién lo dice?!

-Una dama no debe meterse en conflictos bélicos- le dijo el aristócrata saliendo de su asombro

-¡Ah y una niñita como tú sí puede! ¿Verdad?-le respondió burlonamente

-No te atrevas a hablarle así-le espetó Vash-Ahora no eres más que una sirvienta…

-¡Yo no soy sirvienta de nadie!-exclamó furiosa y ante la vista atónita de ambos niños, se despojó del vestido quedando en ropa interior antes de sujetar su cabello con una cinta.

Roderich se volteó tapándose los ojos, totalmente sonrojado mientras que Vash la miraba sin saber que decir

-Señorita…-dijo el austriaco sonrojado-póngase de nuevo el vestido

-¡No lo haré!-exclamó furiosa encarándolo-¡Nunca te obedeceré!

-¡Debes hacerlo! No tienes opción, ahora eres parte del Sacro Imperio Romano-le recordó-y como tal, tienes una serie de normas que cumplir.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos molesta murmurando maldiciones.

-Creo que debes aprender modales-comentó el suizo molesto

Entonces entró el Rey Felipe.

-Edelstein, Zwingli, Hédeváry, vayan a sus clases-les ordenó antes de ver a la niña en ropa interior- ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

-¡Nada!-exclamó el austriaco apresurándose a ponerse entre la niña y el rey. Su instinto de caballero se sobrepuso al hecho de que ella lo había maltratado en el pasado.

-No pienso seguir sus reglas-dijo ella tratando de quitar al castaño- ¡No eres nadie para mandare!

-¡Silencio! -exclamó el rey furioso en alemán- ¡Serás azotada!

-¡Nein!-exclamó Austria respondiéndole a su superior en alemán- Ella no está educada, perdónela alteza.

-De acuerdo, pero tú deberás educarla-cedió el rey al ver que su nación lo miraba angustiado-Tienes dos meses para prepararla para el baile anual.

Y dicho esto, el rey se fue.

-¡¿Qué te dijo?!-exigió saber la húngara molesta por no haber entendido la conversación.

-¡No deberías hablarle así!-exclamó Vash enojado- ¡Él acaba de salvar tu trasero!

El austriaco estaba en shock, no esperaba ese resultado, él no quería encargarse de enseñarle modales a esa chica pero ahora no tenía opción o los azotarían a ambos.

-¿Has tenido alguna clase de educación?-le preguntó Roderich a la niña que trataba de ahorcar al suizo

-¿A qué te refieres con educación? –preguntó ella confundida

-A que si te han enseñado modales, ya sabes a decir "Por favor" y "gracias" o algo así-le explicó el austriaco

-Creo que sí, no lo recuerdo-respondió Elizabeta tratando de recordar- hasta hace poco dejamos de ser nómadas.

El niño castaño llevó su mano al puente de su nariz. Estaban perdidos.

-Ok, tenemos poco tiempo y tienes mucho que aprender, ven-dijo él abriendo la puerta

-Si tratas de ponerme un vestido, te desollaré vivo-lo amenazó cuando pasó por su lado al salir

-Es increíblemente odioso, que diga, odiosa-comentó Vash- Aun sigo sin creer que es una niña…

-Y por lo que veo, ella tampoco cree ser una niña-comentó Roderich por lo bajo.

Y así comenzó la convivencia de Hungría con el resto de los países que formaban parte del Sacro Imperio Romano.

Holanda se mostró ante ella sin ninguna emoción, al parecer ni le agradaba ni le desagradaba su presencia, en cambio la pequeña Emma quedó encantada con Elizabeta desde el primer día que se conocieron.

Ese día el austriaco estaba tratando de enseñarle a la húngara como se usaban los cubiertos. Estaban en una pequeña habitación donde solo estaba una pequeña mesa y una silla. El castaño había puesto los cubiertos en la mesa.

-Entonces… -preguntó por milésima vez- ¿Este tenedor para que se usa?

-¿Para la sopa?-preguntó ella frustrada por no poderse aprender eso y de mal humor porque ella no quería aprenderlo

-¡NO! –La regañó molesto, él era muy estricto con ella porque les habían dado muy poco tiempo y eso le frustraba- ¡Ese es el de la ensalada! ¡¿Qué tonto comería la sopa con un tenedor?!

-¡¿Me estás diciendo tonta?!-exclamó molesta poniéndose de pie para encararlo

-¡Pues si te queda el saco!-le espetó enojado.

Después, lo único que supo es que estaba contra la mesa con el rostro de ella a escasos centímetros del suyo y con un cuchillo recargado en la yugular.

-Qué te parece si averiguo si éste es el cuchillo para cortar la carne…-murmuró ella amenazadoramente cuando de pronto, la puerta se abrió.

Manfred se quedó estático ante la escena igual que Vash. El encontrar a ambos niños sobre la mesa tan cerca los hizo pensar otra cosa.

-¡¿Se estaban besando?! –exclamó el suizo enojado

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Sobre mi cadáver!-exclamó enojada aventando la mesa con todo y el austriaco que se golpeó la cabeza al caer-¡Se acabó la clase!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.


	9. La música

-¡¿Se estaban besando?! –exclamó el suizo enojado al encontrarlos sobre la mesa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Sobre mi cadáver!-exclamó enojada aventando la mesa con todo y el austriaco que se golpeó la cabeza al caer-¡Se acabó la clase!

-¡Roderich!-exclamó el rubio corriendo hacia su amigo que yacía en el suelo.

La húngara, hecha una furia, iba a salir de la habitación cuando una manita tomó su ropa. Al voltear se topó con dos ojos enormes que la miraban curiosos.

-Hoda, soy Emma-la saludó resistiéndose a alejarse de ella ya que su hermano la jalaba por miedo a que la castaña le fuera a hacer daño- Y tu eres nueva, nunca te había visto…

-No, nunca nos habíamos visto pequeña-dijo ella con una sonrisa estrechando la mano de la niña-Soy Elizabeta…

-Un gusto Eli-respondió la niña con una sonrisa- él es mi hermano Many…

La mirada zafiro del holandés se cruzó con la esmeralda de la húngara

-Buen día-lo saludó amablemente

Austria y Suiza estaban estupefactos por lo amable que era Hungría

-¡No lo entiendo! -exclamó el aristócrata poniéndose de pie- ¡¿Por qué eres tan amable con ellos y con nosotros no?!

-Porque a él lo odio y a ti te odio-respondió ella con una sonrisa

-¡Pues yo también te odio!-exclamó molesto el castaño

-Uy, mira como tiemblo de una niñita como tú…-se burló

-Eres tan…-comenzó el ojivioleta pero reprimió su coraje, debía encontrar una manera de liberar todo ese enojo o terminaría matando a la niña. La solución brilló ante él: el piano.

El austriaco salió de la habitación casi corriendo hacia el salón de música. El suizo siguió a su amigo no sin antes fulminar a la chica con una mirada.

-No te enojes con Rody-le dijo Emma sin soltar su mano- Es algo grrr pero es lindo cuando lo conoces-sonrió ampliamente

-Jajajaja pues yo sólo conozco su lado "grrr"-respondió Elizabeta riendo ante la descripción de la niña mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado con el castaño en el último mes: Los corajes en las comidas, las discusiones en las clases de matemáticas, los disgustos en las clases de modales, etc. Definitivamente no había día que no discutiera con el austriaco- Hay días en los que desearía poder arrancar esa lengua afilada que tiene.

-Rody es lindo… ¡Mira, te lo voy a enseñar!-y dicho esto, la pequeña comenzó a correr arrastrando a la castaña hacia el salón de música donde se escuchaba una música muy rara.

La ojiverde había escuchado la música del ojivioleta aunque nunca lo había visto tocar porque él siempre cerraba la puerta. Su música siempre era calmada y tranquila, casi somnífera, pero en esta ocasión sonaba fuerte, imponente y majestuosa. Ella juraba que era otra persona tocando el piano.

La rubia abrió la puerta y ambas entraron seguidas de cerca por Holanda que no perdía de vista a su hermanita. Cuando lo vio frente al piano, no tuvo ninguna duda de que era él.

-No se queden de pie, siéntense y escuchen como es debido-dijo el austriaco sin dejar de tocar. Emma se sentó al lado de Vash mientras que la castaña se sentaba a su lado. La húngara miró al castaño tocar, sus manos se movían de manera impresionante sobre las teclas. Miró su rostro sorprendida, lo había visto sorprendido, enojado, molesto, sonrojado, indignado, burlón, retador, etc. pero ninguna de sus expresiones se parecía a la que ahora reflejaban sus rasgos.

Su cara reflejaba una entrega completa a la música que expresaba su ira y su enojo en una melodía salvaje y libre, tan apasionada y ardiente que el piano podía estallar en llamas en cualquier momento.

Ella se estremecía con cada altibajo, su piel se ponía de gallina y su corazón latía con fuerza. Se sentía tan conectada a la melodía que hasta daba miedo. Quizás, en el interior del aristócrata, él la entendía, solo que tal vez no se había dado cuenta.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la melodía que la envolvía, que se unía a ella llenando cada célula de su ser.

Cuando la melodía terminó, no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y aplaudir. El castaño se levantó del banquillo y aceptó los aplausos con una reverencia. Se sentía mucho mejor después de haberse desahogado.

-Muy bien, señorita, toca su clase de baile, vamos… -salió de la habitación seguido por Vash que estaba asombrado.

-¿Ves?-preguntó la pequeña ojiverde mirando a la mayor- Te dije que Rody tenía un lado diferente que te hace sentir bonito…

La húngara asintió, nunca se había sentido así por una simple canción y ahora había sido la niñita llorona quien la había emocionado tanto.

Ema y Manfred se despidieron de la ojiverde para asistir a sus respectivas clases. La chica caminó hacia el salón sin poder controlar su respiración agitada.

El austriaco ya se encontraba en el centro del salón recibiendo señales de la tutora. La ojiverde caminó hacia él y puso la mano sobre su hombro como siempre lo hacía pero ahora se sintió muy rara cuando el mayor tomó su mano libre. La mano del niño estaba más caliente de lo normal.

Mientras bailaban, ella repasaba la canción en su cabeza, no quería olvidarla.

Los días pasaban y ella se encontraba cada vez más obsesionada con la melodía que había tocado el ojivioleta en su arranque de ira. Quería volver a escuchar esa imponente melodía pero el austriaco no accedía a tocarla.

-Vamos Roderich, toca para mí –le dijo la húngara- o te golpearé.

El castaño dejó su taza de té sobre su plato y la miró

-No, no has terminado tus lecciones-dijo mirándola y señaló el pergamino delante de ella-Te equivocaste en la pregunta tres, la respuesta es 56 no 65…

-56 o 65, es igual, se parecen-se quejó ella

-¡Son 9 números de diferencia!-exclamó Roderich-¡Eso es demasiada diferencia!

-Uy si, te vas a morir por 9 números…-se burló la castaña-Vamos, toca para mí y lo haré correctamente

-¡Ah mein gott!-exclamó harto porque la castaña había estado insistiéndole toda la semana- ¡Bien! Tocaré para ti…

Se levantó del escritorio y salió de la habitación como un huracán seguido de cerca por Elizabeta que no cabía en sí de felicidad.

Roderich ocupó su lugar frente al piano y esperó a que ella se sentara para comenzar a descargar su furia en el piano.

Al comenzar a escuchar la majestuosa melodía, el corazón de la castaña volvió a latir con fuerza como si estuviera siguiéndola al compás. Esas notas altas y bajas que parecían demostrar fuerza y coraje hicieron que a los pocos minutos ella se levantara y comenzara a bailar siguiendo la música.

Levantaba los brazos y movía los pies con agresividad pero sin dejar de tener gracia. Esa era su forma de bailar, nada de vals ni movimientos aprendidos de memoria. Ella era libertad e improvisación como la melodía del castaño. La música se convirtió, de pronto, en un vínculo que los uniría de por vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	10. La gran noche I

El tiempo se había agotado, el plazo se había cumplido y los dos meses habían pasado entre gritos, corajes, regaños, algunos golpes y una que otra mala palabra.

Elizabeta corría por uno de los largos pasillos de la casa del Sacro Imperio, dos sirvientas la perseguían, una de ellas traía un hermoso vestido verde en los brazos.

-Señorita, debe ponérselo, hoy es el baile y debe usarlo- le gritaban sin dejar de correr.

La húngara se había negado rotundamente a usar vestidos, los odiaba. El austriaco había hecho hasta lo imposible por hacerla usarlos, pero ella no cedía.

-¡Bien!-dijo un día, harto de otra larga y exhaustiva discusión acerca de la famosa prenda- ¡Vístete como quieras!

La castaña, que lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, se sorprendió ante semejantes palabras.

-¿Es… es en serio?-preguntó asombrada mirando al niño de apariencia de 11 años revolver su cabello, molesto

-Ja, estoy harto de tener que pelear contigo así que yo me rindo-dijo levantando las manos en señal de paz-si no quieres usar vestidos, no le uses.

Una felicidad inexplicable embargó a la ojiverde que se apresuró a abrazar al castaño.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-dijo mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos.

El aristócrata se sonrojó ante semejante acto, ella no tendía a portarse bien con él así que ese sencillo gesto lo desconcertó.

Y desde entonces, en agradecimiento por poder vestir pantalones, ella se había esforzado en sus clases, las discusiones habían disminuido y ya se llevaban mejor. Sin embargo, ese día ella estaba muy molesta.

-¡Roderich Edelstein, abre la puerta!-exclamó al golpear la puerta del castaño.

El austriaco abrió la puerta, molesto

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Puedes decirles a tus sirvientas que le pondrán ese horroroso vestido a mi cadáver?-le comentó cruzándose de brazos también- porque solo muerta pienso usar eso.

El ojivioleta miró a las dos mujeres exhaustas antes de mirar el dichoso vestido.

-Pero debes usarlo, no puedes ir de pantalón al gran baile-dijo él y ella lo escuchó como si fuera una sentencia.

-¡No!-exclamó con pánico- no quiero, tiene encajes y holanes y… es horrible…

-Pero es un vestido muy bonito-comentó Roderich mirándola hacer berrinche. Cuando ella lo miró con un puchero, él cedió con un suspiró-si te doy un vestido más sencillo, sin encajes y holanes ¿te lo pondrás?

La niña lo miró, al parecer él no iba a ceder completamente así que se limitó a asentir, derrotada.

Esa noche, la casa del Sacro Imperio se vestía de gala, mucha gente importante estaba en el gran salón. Las naciones se encontraban fuera del gran salón esperando el momento oportuno para entrar.

Manfred sujetaba a su hermanita con una mano mientras sujetaba a un asta con su bandera con su mano libre.

Vash, que también sujetaba su bandera, veía a su mejor amigo caminando de un lado al otro muy nervioso. La bandera del castaño ondeaba con cada paso que daba.

-Oh mein gott-repetía una y otra vez- espero que todo salga bien o sino el rey Felipe nos azotará a ambos…

-No entiendo porque te ofreciste para esto en primer lugar-comentó el suizo molesto-Debiste dejar que lo azotaran.

-No podía dejar que hicieran eso, es una niña-contestó soltando un suspiro

-¿Olvidas que esa "niña" te golpeaba diario hace muchos años?-le reclamó y quiso pegarle con el asta que traía en sus manos.

-No lo olvido pero ya no es lo mismo- contestó el austriaco- ella es mi responsabilidad ahora…

Entonces se escucharon unos pasos a lo lejos y todos miraron el pasillo. Una niña angelical caminaba hacia ellos ataviada en un sencillo pero bonito vestido blanco que consistía en un pequeño corsé y una vaporosa falda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

Su cabello castaño se encontraba sujeto por una diadema de plata.

Los tres chicos la observaban atónitos mientras se acercaba.

-¿Y ella quién es?-preguntó el suizo boquiabierto.

El aristócrata desvió la mirada del vestido al rostro de la niña el cual denotaba incomodidad y vergüenza.

-¡Es Elizabeta!-exclamó sorprendido cuando ella llegó a donde ellos estaban.

La húngara los fulminó con la mirada a cada uno. El holandés desvió la mirada al igual que el suizo. El único que la seguía mirando era el austriaco

-Si te burlas, te arranco la cabeza-lo amenazó muy sonrojada y avergonzada por sentirse tan femenina. Los colores subieron al rostro del aristócrata que rápidamente desvió la mirada.

-Te ves muy bonita-comentó Emma con una sonrisa.

-Gracias pequeña-la castaña le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos apresurados a lo lejos-

-¡Antonio!-exclamó la pequeña rubia soltando la mano de su hermano para correr hacía en español que con una mano cargaba su bandera y con la otra cargaba a una pequeña niña de un año ataviada con un pequeño vestido rojo.

-¿Ya es muy tarde?-preguntó cuando se detuvo junto a ellos recibiendo el abrazo de la pequeña-Hola a todos, ha pasado mucho tiempo- entonces vio a Hungría y se les acercó con una sonrisa pícara-Hola ¿y tu quien eres, linda? Fusososososo~

-Es Elizabeta, Antonio-le dijo el ojivioleta poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡No es cierto!-exclamó- te ves asombrosa, yo juraba que eras alguien más jeje

Entonces sonaron unas trompetas y todas las naciones ocuparon su lugar.

Austria le ofreció su brazo a Hungría, la cual lo aceptó con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Lo harás bien-le murmuró cuando de pronto se escucharon otros pasos

-¡Esperen, falta el asombroso yo!-exclamó una voz a lo lejos

-Lo que me faltaba…-maldijo el austriaco en voz baja

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	11. La gran noche parte II

-¡Esperen, falta el asombroso yo!-exclamó una voz a lo lejos

-Lo que me faltaba…-maldijo el austriaco en voz baja cuando el albino ocupó su lugar detrás de él y de la húngara. Justo en ese momento se abrieron las puertas y las naciones comenzaron a desfilar al interior del gran salón con Austria y Hungría al frente, seguidos por Prusia, España y Nueva España, Holanda y Emma para cerrar con Suiza.

Las 5 banderas ondeaban a la par. Cuando las ocho personificaciones se pararon frente al trono del rey, éste se puso de pie con el pequeño Sacro Imperio en brazos.

-Viva el Sacro Imperio Romano-proclamó levantando al niño solemnemente. Se ondearon las 5 banderas que portaban las naciones.

-¡Viva el Sacro Imperio Romano!-los invitados brindaron alzando sus copas, dando por iniciada la gran fiesta.

Unos guardias se llevaron las banderas mientras los invitados comenzaban a tomar bocadillos y bebidas de las mesas mientras cotilleaban.

-Oye Austria-dijo el ojirojo con una sonrisa muy amplia- ¿Me extrañaste?

El aludido soltó un suspiro

-¿Qué no podías quedarte en las cruzadas por siempre?-preguntó molesto-o aún mejor ¿no pudiste haber muerto ahí?

-HAHAHAHAHA nada puede herir al asombroso yo-exclamó el albino tomando un panecillo de la mesa a su lado- lo que pasa es que tienes envidia ¿uh?

Entonces notó a la castaña al lado del aristócrata.

-¡¿Hungría?!-exclamó cuando la reconoció- ¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡¿Por qué estás vestido como niña?! Te ves ridículo.

-¿Será porque es una niña?-contestó el austriaco con una sonrisa burlona

-Es una…-Prusia se quedó estupefacto ante la revelación-es una…-su mente se negaba a creerlo mientras los observaba con los ojos desorbitados como se dirigían a la pista a bailar.

-Roderich, odio estos bailes de salón-le murmuró Hungría mientras caminaba tomada de su mano- Todos nos están mirando…

-Es obvio que nos miren, nosotros abriremos el baile-dijo Austria parándose en el centro de la pista colocándose en posición- ¿Recuerdas los pasos, verdad?

-Claro que si –respondió dirigiendo sus ojos a él muy nerviosa- pero no me gusta que me miren, me ponen… nerviosa…

-No los mires a ellos-dijo el ojivioleta sonriéndole suavemente- Mírame a mí, solo a mí…

La mirada esmeralda se fundió con la mirada violeta antes de que ambos comenzaran a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Gilbert los miraba completamente atónito, todo eso no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo era que ese niño tan agresivo y molesto era en realidad una niña? Y una niña muy bonita. El albino negó con la cabeza cuando ese pensamiento asaltó su mente y separó su mirada de los dos niños que bailaban.

Sin embargo había alguien que no les quitaba la mirada de encima. Vash los observaba muy molesto, esa niña había cambiado su relación con el austriaco de manera radical, ahora ya no pasaban tantos momentos juntos porque siempre estaba con ella. Si le hubiera prestado más atención se hubiera dado cuenta que los tratos de sus superiores exasperaban al suizo y que había estado planeando una revolución para separarse del Sacro Imperio Romano.

España estaba alimentando a su pequeña colonia con un biberón mientras la pequeña Emma lo observaba embelesada.

-Eres muy bueno, Antonio…-dijo ella sonriéndole- Eres un buen padre…

-Gracias Em-dijo él sonriendo ampliamente y le acarició el cabello a la rubia- Sé que tu también serás una excelente madre…

-Si yo seré una excelente madre, debería de estar con un buen padre ¿no?-preguntó ella sonrojándose

El español la miró confundido cuando de pronto sintió un aura oscura detrás de él y todo encajó en su lugar. Antonio miró sobre su hombro para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de Holanda. La pequeña Nueva España comenzó a llorar al sentir las malas vibras que venían del holandés.

-¡No es nada de lo que tú crees, Manfred!-exclamó el ojiverde asustado antes de comenzar a arrullar a su colonia para que ésta dejara de llorar. El rubio no dejaba de mirar al español como diciendo "te destruiré y destruiré todo lo que amas si te llegas a acercar a mi hermanita"

Conforme avanzaba la noche, todos comenzaron a bailar. Austria y Hungría salieron de la pista cuando ya había otras parejas bailando.

-¡Fue increíble, de verdad te felicito!-exclamó Roderich impresionado por lo bien que había salido el baile-El rey está impresionado. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Que ya no podrá hacernos nada.

-Gracias, yo lo sé-dijo ella sonriente- Soy lo mejor.

-No, no lo eres-dijo una voz fría-todo salió bien gracias a Roderich

-¿Vash, qué te sucede?-preguntó el austriaco preocupado al verlo tan frio- ¿Estás bien?

-No, no estoy bien, te había estado diciendo que tu estúpido gobierno me estaba presionando y me hacían sentir como si fuera su marioneta-le espetó furioso- Pero claro, como preferiste quedarte con esa niña, nunca hiciste caso a mis advertencias.

-Yo… lo siento… -respondió avergonzado- es que el rey…

-¡Excusas!-exclamó Suiza apretando los puños- Parece que nuestra amistad ya no te importa… yo que tanto te defendí y te ayudé

-¡Si me importa nuestra amistad!-exclamó el austriaco al borde de las lágrimas- Hemos estado juntos desde que tengo memoria

La preferiste a ella…-sentenció Vash fríamente- pues bien, desde este momento ya no soy parte del Sacro Imperio…

-¡Pero no puedes!-exclamó el ojivioleta

-Sólo mírame…-lo retó antes de dar media vuelta y caminar a la salida

Austria lo vio marchar y no dudó en ir tras él pero sus suplicas no sirvieron, sus explicaciones tampoco. El suizo ya no lo escuchaba, había tomado una decisión y la cumpliría a pesar de que eso le destruyera el corazón.

La amistad que había unido a ambas naciones durante tantos siglos, se rompió para siempre.

Pronto los periódicos alrededor del mundo daban la noticia. Suiza se había separado del Sacro Imperio Romano. Los Habsburgo estaban atónitos por la revolución tan inesperada.

Y esa noche llovió como nunca antes en Viena.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	12. Italia

Corría el año de 1521, el Sacro Imperio era próspero y vivía en paz, España celebraba el nacimiento de su primera colonia americana. El rey Felipe había muerto y el gobernante ahora era Carlos I. Pero la paz no dura para siempre.

Roderich estaba tocando en su piano como lo hacía cuando terminaba sus deberes mientras Elizabeta lo escuchaba cuando de pronto entró la pequeña Emma llorando

-¿Em?-preguntó la castaña abrazando a la pequeña- ¿Qué pasó?

-Manny…-balbuceó la niña sin dejar de llorar-… Francia…

-Oh no… -Austria se levantó del asiento y salió de la habitación apresuradamente- Quédate aquí, Elizabeta, cuida a Em…

Roderich comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta muy preocupado

-¡¿Idiota?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-exclamó buscando al albino- ¡Idiota, vámonos!

Iba pasando por la habitación del Sacro Imperio Romano donde encontró al ojirojo mirando al niño de 3 años, dormir profundamente.

-Aquí estás, Idiota-murmuró sacándolo a rastras del cuarto- Si lo despiertas, tu lo vas a dormir…

El rey Carlos había dejado al Sacro Imperio Romano al cuidado de Prusia para que éste aprendiera a ser responsable.

-Ay… empieza a parecerse a mi-comentó el prusiano mientras tomaba su espada y un escudo para salir de la casa

-Dios nos libre de que termine pareciéndose a ti…-comentó el austriaco.

A lo lejos se veía al francés y un numeroso ejército atacando a Manfred y a sus soldados. Detrás de él había una niña y un niño de cómo 3 años vestidos con ropones blancos.

-¡Deja a Holanda en paz!-exclamó Austria atacando al ojiazul.

-Atacar por la espalda no es correcto, mon ami-dijo Francis regresándole el ataque al aristócrata.

El holandés estaba muy herido mientras Prusia atacaba al ejército francés.

Después de unos minutos de intensa batalla, Roderich logró vencer al rubio.

-Te gané…-dijo el castaño cuando el último guerrero cayó.

-¡Non! ¡No entiendo cómo pudiste ganarme!-murmuró el francés dramáticamente mientras mordía un pañuelo

El austriaco estaba agotado así que emprendió la retirada cuando de pronto uno de los soldados holandeses mencionó que al haber ganado, había ganado la custodia de los dos niños con ropón.

-¿Uh? De acuerdo…-el aristócrata se acercó a ambos niños- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-¡¿Qué te importa, bastardo?!-murmuró uno de ellos cruzándose los brazos

-Mi nombre es Feli-dijo "la niña" con una dulce sonrisa- y él es mi hermano Lovino

-Bueno, yo soy Roderich y ahora son propiedad de Austria, vámonos-les ordenó comenzando a caminar hacia la casa del Sacro Imperio Romano

Emma se había quedado dormida después de llorar por un buen rato y Hungría caminaba de un lado al otro, muy preocupada cuando de pronto los vio llegar, tenían la ropa rasgada y tenían golpes y heridas en todo el cuerpo. Entre Prusia y Austria habían ayudado a Holanda a llegar hasta ahí, estaba muy herido.

-Mira como vienen-le reclamó la húngara al austriaco- ¡Yo debí haber ido con ustedes! ¡Yo hubiera terminado con esto mucho más rápido que ust…!

Fue entonces cuando su mirada se topó con la de los dos italianos que tenían miedo de entrar al ver tanta gente.

-Ah sí, hay dos integrantes nuevos-dijo el castaño- Elizabeta, te presento a Feli y a Lovino…

Pero no había terminado de hablar cuando la chica ya se había abalanzado sobre los dos niños para abrazarlos.

Feli correspondió el abrazo sonriendo ampliamente mientras que Lovino se limitó a dejarse abrazar muy sonrojado.

-Ustedes trabajarán como mis sirvientes-dijo el ojivioleta mirando a los dos italianos- Lo único que tienen que hacer es obedecerme. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Ehm… ¿habrá pasta para comer?-preguntó Feli

-¡No habrá!-respondió el austriaco haciendo que los italianos comenzaran a llorar.

De esta forma, los italianos comenzaron a trabajar como sirvientes en la casa del Sacro Imperio Romano. Feli trabajaba muy bien, pero como Lovino no quería trabajar, Austria no dejaba que saliera de la pequeña habitación que le había asignado.

-Deja salir a Lovino-le dijo Elizabeta después de llevarle comida al italiano

-Nein-respondió el austriaco levantando la mirada de su libro- Prefiero que destruya esa habitación y no toda la casa.

Austria era muy estricto en cuanto a las reglas y a la disciplina de Italia por lo que Feli le tenía miedo, sin embargo le encantaba que el castaño tocara el piano.

-Si terminas todos tus deberes, tocaré para ti-le dijo el mayor cuando el pequeño italiano expresó su gusto por la música austriaca.

-¡Sí!-exclamó veneciano antes de tomar una escoba y comenzar a barrer.

El castaño estaba barriendo muy alegremente y no se dio cuenta de que la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió

-Ya llegue yo…-el Sacro Imperio Romano se quedó atónito al ver al italiano. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y los colores se le subieron a las mejillas. En sus viajes había conocido a Italia y desde siempre le había atraído sin saber por qué. Estiró una de sus manos temblorosas para jalar levemente el moño del vestido de Italia pero le dio mucha pena hablar con el castaño que rápidamente cerró la puerta para salir corriendo a su habitación.

-Italia… ¿qué… hace aquí?-se preguntó mientras abrazaba un almohadón- muy bien… Wiii –se puso a dar vueltas en la cama muy contento- Wiii Wiii wii

-Eres muy ruidoso-le reclamó el austriaco- Baja la voz que te pareces al Idiota.

-¿Quién se parece al idiota?-preguntó una voz detrás de Austria

-¡Antonio!-gritó el castaño- Me asustaste, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Esta mañana, escuché que hubo problemas con Holanda y como él junto con Em son mi responsabilidad por eso vi…-contestó el español cuando de pronto vio al pequeño Italia barriendo-¡Es hermosa! ¡¿De dónde la sacaste?! Yo quiero una…

-Bien…-Austria suspiró-dejaré a su hermano mayor bajo tu cuidado…

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!-exclamó España sumamente contento y salió corriendo rumbo a los jardines muy contento- ¡Qué bien! ¡Al fin tengo un subordinado! Roderich no es tan mal tipo jeje ¡esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar

PD: Quieren que hable de "El Jefe España y Chibiromano" o solo de lo que ocurre en la casa del Sacro Imperio Romano


	13. Los hermanos Italia

Durante los días siguientes, los dos italianos fueron separados. Feliciano se quedó en casa de Austria mientras que Lovino terminó con casa de España. Con cada día que pasaba, el Sacro Imperio se enamoraba más y más de Italia y una necesidad de protegerlo surgió en su interior sin saber por qué.

Veneciano, a pesar de ser tan pequeño, comía mucho por lo que la comida que Roderich le asignaba, no lo llenaba

-Oh muero de hambre…-murmuró el pequeño italiano buscando qué comer entre la basura pero como era muy refinado, sólo comía de la mejor comida posible- oh, no puedo comer eso…

El Sacro Imperio lo miraba desde lejos debatiéndose entre ayudarlo o no hasta que finalmente corrió a la cocina y robó unos panecillos para el castaño. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, dejó el platillo en el suelo y corrió a esconderse.

Feli olió la comida y rápidamente se acercó al plato.

-¿Comida en este lugar?-preguntó confundido pero tomó un panecillo- Buon appetit…-Llevó el panecillo a su boca y masticó tranquilamente pero sus sonrisa se tornó en una mueca de asco- sabe mal…

-Oh…-murmuró el pequeño rubio decepcionado.

Fue entonces cuando Austria descubrió al castaño y lo cargó muy molesto

-Sólo me distraigo un momento y tú ya estás comiendo a escondidas…-lo reprendió el aristócrata antes de meterlo en el cuarto de castigo-Ahora piensa en tu comportamiento…

El ojiazul miraba al pobre italiano lloriquear antes de que el austriaco cerrara la puerta. Una vez que lo hizo, el Sacro Imperio salió corriendo hacia la cocina para preparar mejores panecillos para darle al castaño.

Caminó hacia la sala de castigo y abrió la pequeña puertita de madera escuchando los quejidos del italiano además de los gruñidos que provenían de su estómago.

-Tengo hambre…-se quejó veneciano cuando de pronto su mirada chocó con la del germano y comenzó a gritar asustado

-N-No te a-asuste-tes-le dijo el rubio con voz temblorosa mientras se sonrojaba a más no poder y le entregó el plato de comida antes de salir corriendo

-Oh grazie-dijo Feliciano con una sonrisa y comió alegremente, éstos ya no sabían tan mal como los anteriores por lo que los disfrutó mas.

Una vez que terminó su castigo, Hungría trató de levantarle el ánimo al prestarle un vestidito típico de su país. Feliciano estaba encantado con el vestido por lo que rápidamente buscó al Sacro Imperio para mostrárselo.

-Sacro imperio-lo llamó con una sonrisa corriendo hacia él con su vestido negro con listones de colores muy vivos- ¿Cómo me veo?

-¿Italia? Oh…-en cuanto los ojos azules del rubio se posaron sobre el italiano, éste se sonrojó profundamente

-Lo… ¡Lo siento!-lloriqueó retrocediendo asustado al ver como el germano caminaba hacia él muy sonrojado y temblando por los nervios

* * *

La alegría que había llenado de alegría al español por tener un subordinado desapareció al darse cuenta de que Romano era perezoso y molesto.

-Bien, soy tu nuevo jefe, España-le dijo firmemente tratando de parecer seguro

-¿Tú? Vaya, yo hubiera querido a una chica bonita-se quejó el italiano de manera altanera-

-Jejeje-rió nerviosamente al notar la actitud del menor- No entiendes tu posición ¿verdad? Bueno, en fin, tu nuevo trabajo será limpiar todo…

-No sé cómo hacerlo-dijo Lovino comiendo una rebanada de pizza

El español estaba estupefacto. Esto no podía estar pasando, Austria le había dado un sirviente bueno para nada. Dio media vuelta y salió de la casa para pensar que hacer.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a casa de Francia. Tocó la puerta para que el galo le abriera. En cuanto éste lo hizo, entró a la casa ajena con una expresión de desasosiego.

-¿Qué ocurre mon ami?-preguntó Francis mientras le preparaba algo de comer para levantarle el ánimo

El español le comentó todo mientras comían. El francés escuchaba encantado por los problemas del mayor.

-No tengo la confianza suficiente para cuidar de Romano-dijo el castaño mirando su plato con deseos de ahogarse en él

-¡Entonces dámelo! ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo!-repetía el galo una y otra vez con una sonrisa muy amplia-¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo enseguida!

-No quiero…-respondió Antonio muy deprimido antes de levantarse, agradeció la comida y regresó a su casa

Quizás para que el menor entendiera primero debía enseñarle su idioma ya que al parecer éste no entendía mucho español. Antonio preparó una pizarra.

-Uhm… ¿Qué es esencial que él sepa?-se preguntó antes de escribir un par de palabras- Muy bien, aquí tenemos ¿Me darías un beso? O también se utiliza mucho el "Dame un beso" en el español, ¿entiendes?

-¡El idioma de tu país es muy difícil, maldición!-exclamó el menor molesto mientras comía una rebanada de pizza.

De pronto pasó por ahí la reina, siempre con su porte muy educado y altivo.

-¿España, va avanzando la educación de Italia?-preguntó fríamente

-¿Eh? Cla-claro… bueno es que yo…-comenzó a balbucear el español avergonzado cuando de pronto el italiano miró a la reina y se acercó

-¡Oh ya entendí! ¡Bésame! ¡Bésame!-le decía a la mujer con una amplia sonrisa

-¡No, Romano! ¡No le digas eso a ella!-exclamó Antonio escandalizado

El niño era realmente indomable, el castaño pasaba horas limpiando y pensando qué podía hacer con semejante problema. En uno de esos días, regresó a su casa esperando que el italiano hubiera avanzado algo en la limpieza pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo sentado en un sillón comiendo pizza mientras la casa yacía completamente sucia a su alrededor.

-¿Romano?-preguntó Antonio estupefacto- ¿Qué haces?

-Estoy limpiando-respondió tranquilamente sin dejar de comer- Fue eso lo que me dijiste que hiciera ¿no?

El cinismo del niño hacía llorar al español por lo que salió de la casa rumbo a Austria, le diría a Roderich que simplemente no podía con la carga pero cuando llegó allá, se encontró con Feli que limpiaba alegremente dejando todo impecable.

Ah, sí tan solo Romano fuera igual a su hermano…

* * *

Gracias por leer, sé que hace como mil años que no actualizaba este fic y lo siento mucho, pero la verdad es que perdí el interés en él pero me he vuelto a inspirar asi que aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	14. Problemas

-¡AUSTRIA!-gritó el español abrazando al ojivioleta- ¡Cámbiame a Romano por Italia!

-¡¿WAS?!-exclamó el austriaco siendo estrujado

-¡Cámbiamelo!-lloriqueó el español pero por más que suplicó, el austriaco no cedió por lo que el castaño regresó muy triste a su casa. Tendría que enfrentarse a Romano una vez más- Ya regresé…

-¡Así que regresaste, idiota España!-gritó el italiano y comenzó a golpearlo-¡Ya no regreses! ¡Vete! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

-¿Qué? ¡¿Pero qué demo…?!-exclamó el mayor cuando de pronto se sintió mal al ver al menor lloriqueando y pensó que quizás él se había enterado de lo que había pasado en casa de Austria-Lo siento, Romano. Fue mi culpa…

-¡Así es! ¡Es tu culpa!-exclamó Lovino- ¡Esta casa es muy grande!-El menor no había encontrado el baño

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó España horrorizado.

Cada día las cosas iban peor, Antonio simplemente no podía con el menor y sin embargo, él se preocupaba mucho por él, después de todo, el pequeño italiano era muy codiciado por otros países por lo que se alarmó bastante cuando éste le dijo que regresaría a su casa por tres días.

-¿De verdad puedes ir tú solo?-preguntó preocupado- ¿No quieres que vaya contigo?

-Te digo que estaré bien ¡Maldición-exclamó el menor dándole la espalda para comenzar a caminar a Italia

-¡¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que estarás bien solo?!-exclamó el español dejándose llevar por su preocupación-No importa cómo lo veas, el camino de regreso es muy peligroso.

-Cállate, yo digo que estaré bien-le reprochó Lovino antes de seguir caminando

España suspiró antes de comenzar a seguir al niño cuando de pronto, chocó contra Francia que lo observaba con deseo como siempre. Después de que el español le había pateado el trasero tres veces, el galo aún no se rendía. Por lo que Antonio comenzó a gritarle para que dejara a Romano en paz.

El italiano escuchó los gritos notando cómo el ojiverde lo había seguido por lo que salió huyendo.

Maldiciendo al francés mentalmente, el español comenzó a buscar a Lovino muy preocupado. Caminaba por el bosque buscando al italiano cuando de pronto escuchó su grito a lo lejos por lo que empezó a correr con desesperación gritando su nombre.

Después de correr por varios metros, encontró a Romano en manos de Turquía por lo que rápidamente se escondió detrás de un árbol pensando en sus posibilidades de vencer a Sadiq

-Tonto… idiota… maldición-murmuraba el niño decaído- idiota España… sálvame

Antonio se sorprendió por la pequeña petición del menor que no pudo evitar sonreír. Lo rescataría así tuviera que eliminar a Turquía con sus propias manos… o con la ayuda de un toro.

Sadiq metió al menor a un carruaje cuando de pronto, escuchó unos pasos acelerados que se acercaban. Un toro embistió el carruaje sacando a Romano de ahí.

-¡¿Qué crees qué haces con el protegido de alguien más?!-exclamó el ojiverde

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!-preguntó el turco confundido- Estas algo flaco

-Eso fue cruel-dijo el de menor estatura- ¡Soy el país de la pasión, España! No dejaré que conviertas a Romano parte de tu territorio…

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-preguntó Sadiq- Préstamelo un poco

-No… definitivamente, no…-respondió el español firmemente- De cualquier forma…-sacó su espada del cinto- Si llegas a atacar a mi casa o a Romano… ¡te acabaré a golpes!

-¿Es eso una declaración de guerra?-preguntó el mayor- Bien, me marcho. La próxima vez que nos veamos, será en el campo de batalla…

-Uh…-el italiano despertó ya que se había desmayado- ¿Éste es el cielo?-abrió los ojos y su mirada se cruzó con la de Antonio- España está aquí… es el infierno…

* * *

El Sacro Imperio Romano caminaba tranquilamente por la casa cuando de pronto escuchó un suave chillido, al mirar a su alrededor, encontró un ratoncito gris. Pensando en que podría asustar al italiano, se apresuró a atraparlo pero éste se le escapó por lo que inició una persecución.

Después de media hora de estar cazando al ratón, éste se ocultó debajo de una tela. El pequeño rubio sonrió sujetando la tela. Lo tenía acorralado. El Sacro Imperio levantó la tela y un grito lo estremeció. Lo siguiente que vio fueron los chones de Italia.

-¡¿Por qué seré tan torpe?!-se preguntó el ojiazul horrorizado después de haber salido huyendo de la escena.

Una vez que la vergüenza de mirar al italiano desapareció, el pequeño rubio le pidió que si le enseñaba a pintar

-Claro-dijo Feliciano con una sonrisa y ambos trataron de pintar un pequeño conejo que encontraron en el jardín trasero. La pintura del italiano quedó perfecta pero la del germano no quedó muy bien- Oh no te preocupes, yo te ayudo-dijo el castaño y tomando la mano del Sacro Imperio, comenzó a pintar.

El corazón del ojiazul se detuvo por un instante antes de comenzar a latir a velocidad supersónica, las manos le temblaban y se sonrojó profundamente por lo que salió huyendo muy avergonzado.

En ésta época, en la casa del Sacro Imperio Romano, se sentía un ambiente muy inquietante. Las personas dentro y fuera de la casa habían tomado actitudes muy amenazantes.

Todos discutían con el ojivioleta ya que los Habsburgo austriacos eran los más poderosos de todo el Sacro Imperio. Y este ambiente ponía tenso al rubio por lo que a la mañana siguiente, cuando el italiano despertó, solo se encontraban Austria, Hungría y él en la casa.

Cuando el castaño le preguntó al austriaco por los demás, éste le dijo que fuera por agua. Italia obedeció la orden muy triste por no recibir respuesta.

-¡Austria!-exclamó la húngara- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Es muy simple-dijo el ojivioleta con una triste sonrisa- Lastimosamente, me he quedado solo

Acababa de recibir una carta de España anunciándole que Holanda se había separado de la corona española y que se acercaba una guerra como consecuencia de la Guerra de los Treinta Años. El Sacro Imperio Romano se estaba desmoronando.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


End file.
